Known in the prior art is, for example, a hard packet with a hinge lid (or flip top) made from a flat paperboard blank which is preweakened and precreased. The packet consists of a container open at one end and a lid hinged to an end edge of the container.
The packet also has an inner element or frame extending from the open end of the container which it is fixed to at a front wall and two lateral walls and whose function is to connect the container to the lid.
Once the packet has been opened, however, it tends to be difficult to keep the lid in the correct position, despite the presence of opposing elements at the corners of the inner frame to hold it in place.
This drawback causes loss of cigarette humidity and flavour.